redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Faction: Guerrilla
|image = |developers = Volition, Inc. Reactor Zero (PC) |publishers = THQ |engine = Geo-Mod 2.0 with Havok (Physics Engine) |release = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 NA June 2, 2009 EU June 5, 2009 Microsoft Windows NA September 15, 2009 EU September 18, 2009 |platforms = Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows |genres = Third-person shooter, Sandbox |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD, Download }} Red Faction Guerrilla is the 3rd title in the Red Faction series. The story revolves around Alec Mason, a Demolitions expert who came to Mars to start a new life. Story Red Faction: Guerrilla takes place in 2120. The Earth Defense Force (EDF), the allies in the original "Red Faction", has become the main antagonist of Guerrilla. Although initially supportive of the Martian miners, Earth's natural resources have run scarce, and as a result, its global economy has collapsed from rampant speculation of commodities and lack of production. Under pressure by Earth's corporations and leaders to acquire the resources of Mars at any cost and at a pace to meet Earth's high demand, the EDF has forced Martian society into a permanent state of forced labor. The newly-reformed "Red Faction" arises to rebel against the EDF, drive them off the planet, and begin fairer negotiations with Earth. Alec Mason, the player character and a mining engineer, arrives on Mars to reunite with brother Daniel and begin a new life, only to learn to his surprise that Daniel is now a member of Red Faction. While on work detail, Daniel testifies about the EDF's cruelty to the Martian people and asks Alec to join their cause; he is soon after gunned down by air support from an EDF assault team. Alec is rescued by Red Faction guerrillas and becomes a reluctant freedom fighter for the group alongside inventor "Sam" Samanya, rambling psychotic Jenkins (who believes that Mars should be "purified"), and commander Hugo Davies. Between Davies' command and Alec's skill and bravery, the EDF are quickly driven out of an entire sector, "Parker", for the first time. While the campaign against the EDF continues in the "Dust" sector, Alec is eventually assigned by Davies to routine surveillance of the "Marauders", a mysterious and violent warrior tribe living in the inhospitable "Badlands", in hopes of recovering stolen weapons. Instead, Alec winds up tracking them to an abandoned Ultor Corporation base that promptly comes under massive assault from the EDF. During the fracas, Alec steals a strange device called the " Nano Forge" and escapes. The EDF responds by pulling out of the Dust Sector and ordering the artillery base in the "Free Fire Zone" to bomb the town of Dust into oblivion. Alec is then tasked with saving key members of Red Faction and vital information on the EDF from the bombardment, which he succeeds in doing. Alec seems to temporarily lose faith in the movement, citing that no matter how determined their efforts the EDF will simply bomb them to submission. However, Sam analyzes the Nano Forge and discovers it can create catastrophic nanites that can disintegrate any object. A prototype "Nano Rifle" is built from the device, which Alec uses to liberate other sectors, while Davies declares it a vital bargaining chip against the EDF. A successful suicide run against an EDF artillery base is commenced, allowing the group to begin hostilities against the EDF in their own central territories. Unfortunately, Jenkins' obsession with the "purification" of Mars deludes him into betraying the group, resulting in the annihilation of the Red Faction's command center and the death of Davies (Alec kills Jenkins later on but it is a side-mission only in Eos, but regardless the player can still play the activity "collateral damage"). Only Sam and Alec survive the assault; they learn afterwards that the star ship Hydra under the command of Admiral Kobel is arriving to Mars to put an end to the Red Faction once and for all. They also plan to eliminate all life on the planet, as said by Kobel himself, calling the civilians "Expendable". Sam declares that they will need support from the Marauders if the campaign against the EDF is to continue; when Alec remains dubious, she reveals that she is a former Marauder herself, joining the Red Faction because the Marauders were consumed with anger and hate, and did not want to be a part of the lifestyle they endure. The pair head to a Marauder stronghold to meet with their ruler, Vasha, Sam's sister. Sam requests the usage of the Marauders' particle accelerator technology, with plans on combining it with the Nano Forge to create a superweapon capable of destroying the Hydra. Vasha agrees in exchange for possession of the Nano Forge once the war is finished. While inside the Marauder stronghold, the player can also discover a "radio tag" found on an old corpse that implies the Marauders are the descendants of former Ultor Corporation scientists. After capturing a broadcasting station and using it to regroup the Red Faction, Sam and Alec lead a successful final assault on the EDF's central command alongside teams of Red Faction and the Marauders, driving the EDF out of their own territory. The two groups converge on Mt. Vogel to begin utilizing the Marauder's accelerator; however, a surprise EDF attack led by General Roth wipes out the Marauder crew guarding the summit end of the accelerator and Vasha along with them. Alec single-handedly storms the mountain, defeating Roth's entire army and personally killing Roth. Sam's plan succeeds and the accelerated Nano Forge is successful in vaporizing the Hydra in space. As the surviving people of Mars celebrate, Sam says the war is over, but Alec knows that the EDF will come back. While Sam says that will be awhile, Alec responds with "We'll be ready for 'em". Alec and Sam approach the crowds of civilians who cheer for them, and Alec raises his Sledgehammer in the air, showing the sign of the Red Faction and their long-waited victory. Features Characters *Alec Mason(First Appearance) *Daniel Mason(First Appearance) *Samanya(First Appearance) *Hugo Davies(First Appearance) *Jon Kepler(First Appearance) *Carmen Avila(First Appearance) *Randy Jenkins(First Appearance) *Halvar Gunnarsen(First Appearance) *Joseph Broga(First Appearance) *Bertram Roth(First Appearance) *Lucius Kobel(First Appearance) *Vasha(First Appearance) *Parker(as Old Coot) *Eos(Mentioned) *Hendrix(Mentioned) *Orion(Mentioned) *Eric Gryphon(Mentioned) *Axel Capek(Mentioned) *Masako(Mentioned) Locations *Mars **Tharsis ***Parker(First Appearance) ***Dust(First Appearance) ***The Badlands(First Appearance) ***Oasis(First Appearance) ***Free Fire Zone(First Appearance) ***Eos(First Appearance) *Earth(Mentioned) Organizations *Red Faction **Miners **Guerillas(First Appearance) *Earth Defense Force **Omega Legion(First Appearance) *Marauders(First Appearance) *Ultor Corporation *AmRuKuo Company(First Appearance) *Kuroari Company(First Appearance) *Government of Mars(First Appearance) **Voice of Mars(First Appearance) Vehicles Civilian *Miner ATV(First Appearance) *Civilian Pick-up(First Appearance) *Truck(First Appearance) *Caravan/Minibus(First Appearance) *Taxi(First Appearance) *Sportscar(First Appearance) *Convertible(First Appearance) *Flatbed Truck(First Appearance) *Dump Truck(First Appearance) *Fuel Tanker(First Appearance) *AmRuKuo Mining Excavator(First Appearance) Red Faction *Light Walker(First Appearance) *Combat Walker(First Appearance) *Heavy Walker(First Appearance) *Modified and Armed Civilian Vehicles Earth Defense Force Usable *EDF Scout Car(First Appearance) *EDF Staff Car(First Appearance) *EDF Armored Personnel Carrier(First Appearance) *EDF Heavy Truck(First Appearance) *Light Tank(First Appearance) *Main Battle Tank(First Appearance) *Missile Tank(First Appearance) Unusable *AAX Raven(First Appearance) *E.D.S. Hydra(First Appearance) *EDF Bomber(First Appearance) Marauders *Raider(First Appearance) *Jetter(First Appearance) Weapons Red Faction Standard *Sledgehammer(First Appearance) **Stonebreaker(First Appearance) **Shattermaster(First Appearance) *Remote Mining Charge(First Appearance) *Arc Welder(First Appearance) *Proximity Mine(First Appearance) *Grinder(First Appearance) *Thermobaric Rocket Launcher(First Appearance) Ultor *Nano Rifle(First Appearance) Stationary *Rocket Turret(First Appearance) Earth Defense Force Standard *Pistol(First Appearance) *Assault Rifle(First Appearance) *Peacekeeper(First Appearance) *Enforcer(First Appearance) *Gauss Rifle(First Appearance) *Sniper Rifle(First Appearance) *Rail Driver(First Appearance) Stationary *Heavy Machine Gun Turret(First Appearance) *Gauss Turret(First Appearance) *Missle Turret(First Appearance) Marauders Standard *Shotgun(First Appearance) *Gutter(First Appearance) Stationary *Harpoon Turret(First Appearance) Backstory Martian Colonization (Pre-Red Faction 1) AD 2050: Ultimately, it wasn’t social good or high-minded aspirations that led to the colonization of Mars. It was industry. Earth’s resources had been mined, refined, and increasingly has been used up. Mining on Mars was the great hope for maintaining Earth’s way of life, and fortunately there were adventurous and enterprising souls willing to brave a long spaceflight and go to a new world for work. As seen from Earth, Mars is a frontier of rugged opportunity. AD 2070: As developed by the Ultor Corporation, what colonist-miners found there was not what they expected. Within the first 20 years, unrest was growing among Martian miners who worked hard under strict Ultor controls. The mining colony was the worst combination of the Ultor Corporation’s commitment to maximum profit at minimum expense and the private research interests of the Corporation’s lead researcher, Dr. Axel Capek. Communication from the mining colony to Earth is filtered and limited by Ultor techs, which keeps Earth from being aware of the developing situation on Mars. Also around this time, the first generation of Martian born humans is coming of age, with those born in transit from Earth to Mars nearing adulthood. At this time, the population of Mars is roughly 700 transported miners in addition to Ultor security guards, technical staff and scientists. AD 2075: This was the environment that sparked the first Red Faction uprising. Axel Capek tested nanotechnology intended to manipulate living cells both on imported livestock and on the miners under the cover of medical injections, giving rise to an unexplained Plague that crippled, disfigured, and killed many miners. This added to tensions and ultimately resulted in a lethal miner riot and the beginning of the Red Faction rebellion. Most miners were confined by Ultor security for the duration of the rebellion, but the rebel miners and others sympathetic to their plight fought Ultor security and their mercenaries to a standstill until the Earth Defense Force responded to distress signals and completed the removal of the Ultor Corporation from Mars. In the course of the rebellion, Dr. Axel Capek was killed by the Red Faction in order to find the cure to the Plague. The rest of the Ultor science team flees the fighting and most of Capek’s nonhuman experiments are destroyed. The EDF are hailed as heroes by the Martian population alongside their own heroes of the rebellion: a miner named Parker who was personally responsible for many of the greatest exploits of the rebellion and the woman known under the pseudonym “Eos” who was the voice and leader of the Red Faction. Back on Earth (Red Faction II Era) AD 2078: Back on Earth, a strike team by Chancellor Sopot(led by Shrike) is ordered to raid a Kn.A.N.O Facility, housing a device known as the Nanocell. Alias, a highly-trained soldier, and other soldiers, land outside of the fort, and are quickly dispatched of, leaving Alias to be the only survivour. He single-handedly raids the base, and grabs the Nanocell, escaping the base as it explodes. Circa 2078-2080: The Military and Kn.A.N.O fall loyal to Sopot. In the meantime, Alias and Shrike are recruited by a lone person, Crait Molov. AD 2080: The main consequence of the Red Faction Rebellion is a massive disruption in raw materials shipments from Mars, resulting in economic upheaval. Because there is little understanding of the causes of the Rebellion, the Ultor Corporation is scorned for poor management practices but Martian miners are also denounced in some circles for failing to find solutions for their grievances in a less violent way. Some Martians return to Earth in this period, and it is in this way that some of Capek’s research allows the creation of biotech nanites at extreme cost. In situations where these are used, the results are often catastrophic, such as the collapse of an entire small country at the hands of a handful of experimental test subjects of an intended nanotech-fueled super-soldier project as shown in RF2. Most on Earth are not aware of Nanotechnology or the connection to Mars and Capek’s work, but these events convince those who do know of the power and danger of this technology. Mars under EDF Occupation (Pre-Red Faction: Guerrilla) AD 2120: In the generation following the ousting of Ultor, Earth’s Central government invested more heavily in Mars in hopes of increasing the materials output of the colony, installing terraformers that gradually made the Martian atmosphere breathable. The number of humans on Mars rises from the hundreds to the thousands as a second generation of Martian-born humans comes of age and Earth corporations previously boxed out of Martian development by Ultor ship new personnel and equipment to Mars. Earth’s industrial demands continue to outstrip Mars increasing production, leading the EDF to impose new work efficiency measures and additional restrictions on the Martian populace. As the EDF became increasingly oppressive, piecemeal resistance to them builds up in scattered communities and especially among Martian-born humans among whom the legend of the Red Faction is strong. Mars Uninhabitation (Pre-Red Faction: Armegeddon) AD 2120-2175: The Mars Terraformer which supplied it with Earth-like air was destroyed, and the surface was crawling with Lighting Storms. Colonists seek refuge once again in the caves of Mars. A Miner known as Darius Mason reveals a secret of the red planet, aliens race called The Plague . DLC Demons of the Badlands Demons of the Badlands will features a single-player mission arc that takes place in an entirely new Mars landscape outside of the existing expansive world. It features new vehicles, weapons, and characters. Demons of the Badlands has been available for download from Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Network since August 13th for 800 MS Points or $9.99. THQ and Volition confirmed two other pieces of DLC for RF:G. These added several new maps to both Multiplayer and Wrecking Crew. Trivia References to the original Red Faction game are available in this game. A sector is named Eos, the building where the martian council meets is called Hendrix Hall, Parker can be found as the Old Coot in The Badlands. See also *Red Faction *Red Faction II *Red Faction: Armageddon Category:Games Category:Red Faction series